


Friendly Competition

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Star Trek - Freeform, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Draco and Harry as rival Starfleet captains</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> arcticfyre asked:Harry and Draco as friendly rival Starfleet captains, or Captain/XO (You can pick which of them is which :D)

"Well, Potter, you’re back early" said Draco sitting next to his friend   
and rival at the mess hall “I thought you were out for another week?"

The captain of the USS Gryffindor grinned “the mission went better than   
expected, we managed to get home early, minimal casualties" he replied   
“I believe that beats your previous record?"

Draco laughed “you may hold the record for now, but don’t get too   
comfortable, The Slytherin is due out in two weeks, and I’ll be back on   
top, you’ll see." he said, as he nudged his fellow captain.


End file.
